PS I Will Never Give Up Part 1
by Noncomment
Summary: P.S Prequel series number five, Part 1. Relena can't wait, the fall party approaches,a perfect time for a proposal, she just has to make sure that Duo, Dorothy, Noin and Zechs don't mess it all up...not to mention Wufei.


**Authors notes: Wahhh! An update O.O! I know, I know, I've been just awful at updating, I do beg for your forgiveness :(. Well as promised another Prequel, this one comes in two parts...because it so epic! :D**

**I really do hope you enjoy this prequel, and there will be more coming soon...but really this time...updates are coming sooner than you think :).**

**Read!Love!REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>P.S I will never give up<p>

PS Prequel

_AC 201_

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep-Click!

She rose from her bed like a gracious angel from their beauty rest, her dark blond hair cascading around her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and lightly raised her eye mask from her blue eyes with the biggest, brightest, and most confident smile on her face.

The sun was shinning.

The birds were chirping.

Today is the day.

"Good morning Miss Relena," the nanny greeted as she walked through the bedroom doors and opened the windows.

"Good morning Nora," she sang back.

Good morning world.

She delicately stepped out of bed and made her way towards the window slightly peeking out at the lavish estate gardens. For some reason, this day always started out with the sun shinning bright in the sky.

"Nice day for it ain't it Miss Relena?" Nora asked as she handed Relena her morning tea.

Relena said her thank you's as she inhaled the spicy scent.

Hmmm Vanilla Chai…with a hint of vodka, could this morning get any brighter.

"Yes it is a nice day for it Nora."

And by _it_ they meant the annual Fall Party that for some reason, always happened at the end of summer.

She lifted up her glittering silver ring that hung from her neck in the sunlight and dreamily smiled.

"Ah Nora."

"Yes Miss Relena?"

"Do you remember the last Fall Party?" Relena asked dazed, setting her tea cup down on the window sill.

"Of course Miss Relena," Nora answered with a smile as she tidied Relena's queen size bed spread. "Last Fall Party was the day-"

"Was the day Heero Yuy…" Relena cut in taking of her necklace and slipping the ring on her ring finger. "Was the day my darling knight in shinning armour promised to love me and protect me forever." She swung around and leaned against the window sill.

"And this Fall Party Nora," Relena said her breath caught in the moment. "This Fall Party he is going to ask me to marry him."

"Really Miss Relena?" Nora gushed. "Did he tell you?"

"Of course not Nora" Relena snapped, her smile turning to a thin line for a second before turning back into its dreamy state.

"But I know he is," She then said as she started to twirl around. "I just know it!"

"I'm so happy for you Miss Relena" Nora genuinely said.

Relena then stopped twirling and held out her hand to her child hood nanny. "Oh Nora, stop what you are doing and come over here."

Nora put down the sheets and skipped over to Relena, joining hands with her as they both began twirling and laughing.

The mornings were the only time she could ever be like this, the only time she could ever let her true age show. And the only person she could ever show it to was Nora, her childhood nanny. To the world she was Miss Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the world; political fighter for peace at the young age of fifteen. Formed into an adult before she knew what a child was. Responsible, intelligent, reliable, and completely rational, and that was it. Her title was her life.

Until she meet Heero.

"Just like the stories you use to read me Nora" Relena laughed; "After all the pain and suffering…"

"The war and fighting…" Nora filled in.

He saw her as so much more.

"My prince has come to make me a bride…"

"So you can live happily ever after…"

And now…

"In peace..."

It was her time, she suffered enough, losing her parents, watching men and woman and children suffer through the war, watching her brother go crazy... It was about time karma started making up for her pain and sorrow.

And what better to do it with but give her the one she always wanted, her long time love…

Heero Yu-

"You know all those princesses in those stories were _poor_right."

Relena stopped dead twirl to see in the corner of her eye a very slender, upright figure standing in the door way in an ivory green dress, with their nose in the air.

"Filthy dirt po-"

"Good Morning Dorothy," Relena cut in sharply; her professionalism rushing back to her now lady like composure. "And what brings you by so early?"

Or at all.

"Oh did you forget?" Dorothy asked as she made her way in the room scanning it over.

Relena resisted the urge to narrow her eyes, the girl always came into her room with that same look on her face upon entry, like she was surveying for dirt.

"We are having an early breakfast to discuss…" Dorothy then let her long eyebrows jump as a strained smile crossed her face. "Your future love life plans."

Relena let a little "Oh" form on her lips as she smoothed down her peach night gown, she really did forget, and she also forgot that she had to delegate the decorating committee with Dorothy and Noin as well.

"Well I was-"

"But by all means Miss Relena, keep spinning" Dorothy said as she slowly spread out on Relena's bed, "It reminds of a beautiful princess."

Creep.

Relena didn't let the effects of the comment show on her face like Dorothy so desperately wanted, and just smiled in return.

"Nora, can you get breakfast started please, I will be down in a moment" Relena commanded as she walked over to her tea resting on the window sill.

"Oh, what are we having?" Dorothy asked brightly. "Something with _true_ royalty I hope?"

Relena clenched her jaw before turning a bright smile towards Dorothy. "Well maybe if you go join Nora in the kitchen you'll be able to see to it to your liking"

The tension between them filled the room like the smell of rotting meat as Relena's cold smile meet Dorothy's.

It was a common act between the two, whenever there was disagreement a few days before the two young ladies would battle it out with witty banter and power trips. And with Relena being the Queen of the world, there was no way she would let some one like Dorothy Catalonia win.

"Whatever the princess desires" Dorothy said finally lifting herself off the bed and starting out the door. "Wouldn't be a fairytale if the princess did not get a nice fattening breakfast."

She was Relena Peacecraft after all.

"Wouldn't be a fairytale if there wasn't a jealous mistress" Relena muttered under her breath but loud enough for Dorothy to hear.

"Cinnamon rolls dipped in extra frosting with a nice **big** sausage good for you _master_" Dorothy sang all with an icy smile that could freeze the sands of the Sahara.

"Excellent choice ladylove" Relena sang tilting her head back with a smug smile crossing her lips "We both know how I like them… rather **big**, just ask my prince."

Relena saw how the tip of Dorothy lips twitched and let her smug smile spread even further.

She had won that round.

"I would" Dorothy said as she turn on her heels and walked out the door "But are you sure he wouldn't think I was referring to _his_ taste in sausage?"

At least she thought she did.

Before Relena could retort, Dorothy was already gone and all she could do was tightly grip her tea cup as she walked over to her leftover bottle of Chardonnay and poured herself a glass.

Dorothy Catalonia, the icy bitch who had enough spiteful venom to kill a black Mamba in one single hiss. Men feared her in the war, professors feared her at school. That woman barely had a name for herself but managed to stamp it into everyone's memory, with her powerful toxic nature.

That is how Dorothy got her way into Relena's life after all.

And yet, Relena found herself completely infatuated with the girl.

Relena took a long sip of her now filled chardonnay tea cup and then wrinkled her nose at the thought.

It was not in the way Dorothy would have hoped, or more like desperately craved. Even though Relena did find herself fall into the conniving black widows bed from time to time (and threatening Dorothy's life to never speak a word of it). She could and would never see herself as a…what do they call it, a lesbian.

I'm a strong woman of stature, Relena thought as she brought her tea cup to her lips. And a strong woman like her needed a strong man, a strong man like;

HeeroYu-.

"Miss Relena!"

"WHAT!"

Relena quickly put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Mis...Miss Relena" Nora's small voice called out timidly.

"Pardon me Nora what is it?" Relena said, taking in a deep breath and gaining composure,

Yes Nora, what is so important that you must interrupt my train of thought about Heero Yu-

"Your Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you Nora."

Because that information could not wait another precious moment, Relena then heard her phone vibrate with a little tone that signified a message.

What now.

Relena picked up her phone and visibly brightened when she read the name.

Heero.

She gleefully flicked it open and read the message in anticipation.

_What time do you want to do the fitting?_

He wants to see me, she thought happily as she quickly messaged back.

_This afternoon at 1:00pm, don't be late._

She closed her phone and took another sip of her tea cup, frowning when she realized it was empty. She felt her phone vibrate again and didn't even wait for the tone before she opened it.

_Okay._

She closed her phone with a smile and set it on her dresser, and then thought better of it and took it with her as she went towards her wardrobe.

He could message again and she didn't want to miss it.

She searched through her closet for her prettiest pink and blue floral fifty's summer dress, and pulled it out with a satisfied smile.

Regardless of her unfortunate morning with Dorothy, today was going to be an amazing day.

She was going to be Heero's fiancée by the end of the night.

Because there was no one in the whole world except for Heero Yu-

"Relena! You breakfast is going to get cold!"

She just had to get past the day first.

x_x

"Heeeroooo!"

Relena was pacing in front of her guest changing room in her mansion impatiently. It was hours before the Fall party and she was already late for the hair salon appointment (which she was going to cancel) and to help Noin delegate the decorators.

"Heero!" Relena shrilled again. "Come out here already I want to see how it fits you."

No response.

"Heero!" Relena watched as Heero emerged from the change room in an Armani suit with a blue inside shirt looking less then pleased.

"Oh…hmm…umm, do a twirl for me" Relena said as she twirled her fingers.

Heero raised an eyebrow and complied, slowly spinning so that Relena could get the full view.

"No I don't like it." She picked up her Lanson Rose champagne glass and took a long sip, she always did love how the taste of champagne felt smooth on her tongue giving her a nice buzz.

"Looks like something Maxwell would wear," Relena chocked on her champagne holding in her giggles. "Only his would be a lot cheaper."

She then glanced to the side and realized that Heero was still standing there.

"Well go take it off," she said shooing him off towards the change room. "You can't possibly were that."

"Why?" Heero asked dryly.

Relena huffed and stormed over to another suit and grabbed it. "Because it doesn't look good with my dress."

Relena held out her gray and silver Vena Cava V neck line tank straps dress.

She sighed inwardly as she noticed Heero's disinterest.

She was getting what Dorothy called "all bratty" and she winced when she realized that Heero was maybe thinking that too.

And she couldn't have that, not with a potential proposal in order.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get with these things" Relena then wrapped her arm with the champagne glass around Heero's neck and leaned back. "But you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind."

She smiled in relief.

"Good, because the man that stands beside the Queen of the world has to look extremely handsome." She slowly leaned in for a kiss holding the kiss as long as possible before letting Heero pull away, something Relena thought Heero always did from embarrassment.

"Oh Heero," Relena giggled as she playfully swatted his arm.

Her giggling was cut short when she saw Heero slightly flinch.

What? Her perfect solider…injured?

"Heero are you okay? What happened?" Relena asked concerned.

"I had a mission and was injured."

"What!" Relena exclaimed. "It was Maxwell's fault wasn't-"

It was always Maxwell's fault.

"-he goofing off again? He never takes anything seriously you know? And he always puts you in position were you have to take care of him like a child." Relena aggressively crossed her arms and almost caused her drink to spill. "I don't understand why you don't just simply switch partners."

There was a long paused before Heero answered, and awkward cold look was placed on his face. "Duo is a great partner, and even better friend."

And with that he retreated to the change room.

There was a weird tension in the air that lingered and Relena couldn't help but believe she stepped on something fragile.

But then again, Maxwell was always a fragile topic between them.

Relena heard a loud vibration on the table which made her jump from her day dream.

It was Heero's phone.

Who could be messaging him at this time, she knew he didn't have work.

Glancing to make sure Heero was still busy getting changed; she got up and glanced at the phone.

It was Maxwell.

"You've got to be kidding me." She hissed under her breath. Of course that leech would message Heero when she was with him. Didn't he have other friends?

She picked up the phone suspiciously, considering deleting the message.

Heero wouldn't know, it could be considered…a technical issue.

"Miss Relena?" Nora said.

"What?" Relena flinched, quickly setting down the phone and plopping down on her white plush couch.

"Ah? I have the other suit you asked for."

"Oh Yes put it over there," Relena said waving her hand over to the seat beside her.

She forgot about the other suit, not that she would be needing it, she had a feeling her latest choice was the one.

The suit Heero was going to wear when he proposed to her.

She heard Heero's phone vibrate again and this time she couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer.

She quickly got up.

Snatched the phone.

And opened the message.

The first massage read;

_Hey He-man, don't forget the Maxwell Church Memorial on Tuesday._

The Maxwell Church Memorial? Oh yes, the memorial Heero accompanied Maxwell to…every year.

She then opened the second message, and tightened the hold on her wine glass.

_It's a date. :P_

Relena scanned over the message.

Narrowed her eyes.

And deleted them.

Then set the phone back on the table and quietly returned to her white plush couch, sliding down into a un-lady like slouch in deep thought.

Maxwell.

That little ingrate's church memorial that happened every year was this upcoming Tuesday. The same Memorial she let Heero go to year after year, even let him blow her off a few times just to spend some quality time with his precious little wounded leech.

How pathetic, that Maxwell still had to hang onto his best friend for support over a run down church turned to ash.

But this year…

Don't get her wrong, she deeply cared about the people of L2 and there trials through war and supported their memorial.

But this year…

Relena whipped out her event planner from her near by beige hand bag and flipped through the pages till she found the date and smiled.

The smile she let swim on her face was sly and she had yet to get slyer as idea's upon how to make all her idea's succeed hit her in a wave of satisfaction.

This year, Maxwell was going to have to lean on someone else's man.

She heard the change room door open and her eyes lit up as Heero stepped out.

He was wearing a sliver pinstriped grey Ralph Lauren suit that made his hair shine with a richer chocolate brown, and his eyes sink into a deeper cobalt blue.

Relena felt her breath hiccup as she let the words eat into her.

They must be wed.

Heero cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow causing Relena to gain back her lady like stature.

"You… look absolutely handsome Heero," Relena gushed.

Heero just grunted in response turning to look himself over in the three jointed mirrors.

Relena gazed at him from were she was sitting and let herself dream, let herself dream a dream that she dreamt more times than she slept. A dream that would always involve Heero standing at the alter waiting for her to stand there with him. A dream where Heero was sweeping her up in his strong arms as her long white trial blew in the wind. A dream where Heero was cradling her in his taunt body as they watched the sunrise. A dream where Heero and her hold hands as their kids play in the mansions backyard in the mid day. A dream where they were laying on the beach, their skin wrinkled and their hair white, looking into each others eyes as they felt the sunset.

This dream, in no way, involved Duo Maxwell.

And if she ever wanted her dreams to become reality...

The time to act was now.

"Heero" Relena called out modestly slowly lifting up her eyes.

"Hn."

She let the words completely fill themselves out in her mind before choosing what to say.

"What's happening this Tuesday?"

Heero was quiet for a second before he answered. And Relena waited for it, like a feline stalking out its prey, anticipating their next move.

"Tuesday is the Maxwell Church Memorial."

Relena let her eyes softly slide down leading to a slowly growing sly grin. "Is that the same memorial that you go to every year with…Duo?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't mind accompanying me to the Peace Preservation Conference this year."

She let Heero answer.

"But I'm going to the memorial with Duo this year."

So she could counter attack.

"But you go with Duo every year."

"…Yes."

"Why can't you spare one year for me?"

Silence.

She knew that she hadn't won yet, the fight between Relena and Duo for Heero's attention was a tough battle to win, and an even more difficult city to conquer.

But to not be able to win his attention for one night?

Nonsense.

She was the queen of the world, and attendance to her beck and call should be mandatory at all times.

"I have already told Duo I was going."

"Then cancel."

"I don't break promises."

"But did you promise?" Relena asked crossing her legs and leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. "Saying that you will go somewhere isn't a promise unless you say "I promise".

More silence.

Relena knew she had stalked her prey close enough to close him into a corner. The time to pounce was now and she was already on her hinge legs.

Relena finished her wine and set her glass on the table as she stood up and walked towards Heero until she was directly in front of him, letting herself get lost in cobalt blue eyes before she set her claws in.

Time to pounce in 3…

"I just…" She began, and let her fingers slide down the opening flap on his blazer, "I just want to spend more time with you Heero, you spend so much time with…Duo and…I understand that he is your partner and best friend but…"

She then pulled herself closer to him, closing the distance between them.

2

"Can't we spend more time together; spend the memory of how _we_ finally achieved peace…together?"

"The memorial is important to Duo."

And attack!

"And the memorial is very important to me" She let her fingers gently slide up the rim of his blazer and then cascade to a light dabble on his chest.

"This memorial is very important…to us."

She watched as Heero broke eye contact and looked to the side.

She almost had him pinned down in her grasp.

"Isn't it important…the remembrance of how you risked your life to save humanity? All those people anticipating that you will be there...as their symbol of hope...the children…isn't that important to you?"

Heero eyes cascaded down and she let the hot feeling of victory wash over her and suppressed an inward grin.

"Okay, I will go."

"Do you promise?"

Heero then turned, his eyes looking at her with an awkward intensity that she couldn't distinguish.

"I promise."

And captured.

Ah men, how easy for them to fall prey to the hands of a woman.

"Thank you Heero" Relena said softly, "I knew you would understand." She then leaned forward slightly on her tippy-toes and placed a soft lingering kiss on firm lips, letting her eyes close upon contact.

Smiling, she pulled away, breaking the kiss and allowed herself to fall against his chest, wrapping her arms around his slightly ridged body.

Then, there was a loud slow round of applause that made both Relena and Heero jump.

Relena sharply turned around, and when seeing the cause of the interruption, shot daggers.

"My, my Miss Relena," the high pitched intruder cooed. "What a heart warming show."

Dorothy Catalonia.

That jealous bitch always lingered in the shadows waiting to ruin a perfect moment.

"I would cry encore but due to my disgust-"

"How may I help you Dorothy?" Relena cut in.

"Again Miss Relena? You tend to forget our appointments that you yourself set up no doubt."

Dorothy then pushed herself of the door frame, flicking a dangerous glance at Heero. "Must be that curious cause of De. Ja. Vu."

"Oh" Relena breathed in remembrance, she and Dorothy were suppose to go help Noin delegate the decorating committee for the Fall Party.

How could she forget?

Or more like.

Why did she have to be reminded?

"I'll leave you to it then" Heero's suddenly said as he moved from Relena and headed towards the change room.

"You don't have to go now" Relena heard herself call out, not ready to deal with her obsessive best friend yet.

"Oh well of course he does" Dorothy said, her ice smirk in place "unless Dear Heero Yuy enjoys the most _feminine_ aspects of decorating."

Oh that slimy little cun-

"See you at the Fall Party Relena" Heero said but his death glare was shooting directly at Dorothy who was trying to match him with a glare of her own.

The tension between the two rang painfully making Relena shift uneasily.

It was odd that the tension between Heero and Dorothy was unsettlingly close to the tension Heero and Zechs shared.

The only difference was that is if you left Heero and Zechs in the same room alone together, they were destined to start a whole new endless waltz.

"Alright then" Relena exclaimed, hoping to extinguish the roaring fire spreading throughout the room. "I'll see you later" she turned towards him to give him a kiss but Heero brushed past her and stormed into the change room, firmly, but forcefully closing the door behind him.

Relena stood there; slightly stunned, and remembered Dorothy's presence and quickly was filled with anger. She turned around and began storming out the door, grabbing Dorothy's arms as she existed.

Damn Dorothy.

She heard Dorothy's sudden yelp at the assault before it was replaced with a series of small giggles.

Damn Dorothy and her never ending interruption on her love life.

Once in the hall way, Relena whirled Dorothy around so she could face her, giving a stern look.

"Oh dear, Miss Relena you seem a little upse-"

"Don't call me Miss Relena" Relena spat, with the help it was fine because it was a form of respect.

But with Dorothy…

"Then what could possibly be the matter _Relena_" Dorothy retorted, she could hear the unpleasant edge in her voice.

"What's the matter? What's the matter!" Relena felt her anger boil and she gritted her teeth, there was only three people in the entire world that could get her to this point;

Zechs, her brother.

Duo, her rival.

And Dorothy, her subsided best friend.

"You're suppose to my best friend you know? And yet you constantly undermine my relationship, disrespect my boy-"

"Do you honestly expect me to respect a man that has less of a pair than me" Dorothy spat icily.

"I beg you pardon?" Relena growled darkly clenching her fist.

Just then they heard someone loudly clear their throat and intentionally loudly close the door.

Relena flinched and moved to Dorothy's side to see Heero walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Oh God, did he hear…?

"He…Heero?"

Relena heard her heart pounded hard against her chest. What if Dorothy's attitude made Heero mad at her? What if Heero never talked to her again?

There was silence and Relena resisted the impulse to run over and grab onto him.

"See you at the Fall Party Relena."

Relena visibly relaxed as an assured smile spread across her face.

Of course Heero wasn't mad at her, what was she thinking?

She turned her assured smile into a smug one as she turned her attention back to Dorothy who was still looked straight ahead.

"I don't care what you have against Heero, Dorothy" Relena said her voice strong and confident. "But you will support our relationship…" She let her eyes get dreamy as she spun her silver ring on her finger. "…and our engagement."

She heard Dorothy make a loud un-lady like snort and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have something to say?" Relena demanded feeling all patience leave her.

"Oh nothing" Dorothy said, she began to turn away but stopped in mid step.

Relena watched as Dorothy flexed her hands and harbour a dark iced look which flashed over her eyes instantly reminding Relena of her brother Zechs.

"Fairy tales are just fairy tales Relena" Dorothy finally said her voice low and raspy. "They are merely dreamt for a reason." And with that she completely turned and started to stalk of.

Relena clenched both fists stepping on the edge of hysteria.

Who was this witch?

"Fine!" Relena shouted, "You'll see, when Heero and I are married!"

Who was this witch to tell her she could not dream of her perfect peace.

"And you're all alone!" She turned to stalk off the other way, forcing her tears to never leave her eyes.

"You'll see!"

She dreamt of peace, the sight that dictators never knew could be seen.

And she obtained it.

Couldn't she obtain Heero too?

x_x

Relena sat in her seat pouting as her limo pulled up to the estate. After the fight with Dorothy, Relena came to the conclusion that having Dorothy accompany her for the rest of the day was less than ideal, and that it was in her best interest to ditch the skinny cow.

She never should have expressed her inner sexual curiosity with Dorothy. She wasn't oblivious of her best friend's deep feelings and instead of heeding to all warning signs and staying away, she thought that the fact that those deep feelings existed made Dorothy even more loyal and unconditionally devoted friend.

And boy was she absolutely right, but as her brother once said, no trade goes without loss, and now, she had to deal with the jealousy of Dorothy for God knows how long.

Relena stepped out of the limo and glanced at her watch.

_2:00 pm._

Crap, she was going to be late, and being late in her profession was unacceptable.

She saw someone quickly emerge from the direction of the garden and rolled her eyes.

Unlike her brother, who was always in a rush.

She watched him speedily walk to his limo and couldn't resist the argue to call out-

"Late as always brother?"

Zechs titled his head in her direction raising his eyes brows and spreading his classic smile.

"Oh well hello my dear sister, on time as always I presume."

Relena rolled her eyes again with irritation; her brothers' never ending charm was increasingly annoying.

"What's the rush?" Relena combated, giving a smile of her own, "Don't you enjoy Noin's company?"

"Rush? Me? Never?" Zechs answered in fake shock, his charming smile spreading from ear to ear, "As for you Relena, 2:05? I believe you're right on time."

Relena glanced at her watch with a puzzled expression.

Oh shoot she was now five minutes late.

And it was of course Zechs's-

Relena head snapped up when she heard a car pull away and narrowed her eyes.

The bastard, he made her late on purpose. But she had to give it up to him, he was the master at evasion.

Which made him that much more suspicious.

Relena puffed loudly as she turned on her heals and rushed to the back gardens, her blue Prada heels clicking loudly on the marble path.

She didn't want to think of that pompous fool now. It was such an unpleasant encounter every time they had the unfortunate chance to meet, and even more unpleasant every time they engaged in conversation. It seemed that Zechs always made it his goal to piss her off.

Relena sighed and looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds in the lower east and pouted.

Rain?

She then shook her head and lifted he nose in the air.

Can't be, she was going to make this her secret surprise proposal party, and if the rain knew what was good for it, it would stay where it was, on the lower eastside.

As she came around the corner, she spotted Noin walking towards the doors leading inside the estate, holding a small square decorated box in her hand, looking completely dazed.

Relena smiled sadly and sighed.

That poor love struck woman, life is going on all around her and she's deeply lost in the blue eyes of a gay man.

And yes, she did know about Zechs little 'Asian problem'.

"Relena" Relena heard Noin greet her with a smile.

"Noin". But of course Noin would have to stay that way, lost, the Peacecraft dynasty depended on it. "You're here early."

"Well yes I want to make everything perfect for your brother's party."

Her brothers' party? Oh yes…It was his birthday today. How could she forget such an important day.

"He tends to be in a sour mood afterwards so I'm trying to change that this year." Noin went on with a slight nervousness she wasn't aware of.

Relena inwardly gave Noin a once over and felt the words pathetic roll in her mind. Although Noin pulsed elegance in her navy blue Micheal Kors dress, she was still unable to hide her desperation for Relena's older brother. And even though Relena looked up to Noin for strength, courage and wisdom, she couldn't stand how desperate of a woman Noin appeared in her eyes. And what she also could not stand was how Noin continued to fail to win over her brother heart. She had two wars and four years, it really wasn't that hard to get the man you love to fall in love with you.

She succeeded.

"Oh Noin you really do love him" Relena said in sympathy.

Now stop wasting time and marry him already, we have a family name to carry.

"I'm glad you're with him Noin" Relena said. "I could not dream of a better sister In-law" It was clear she was going to have to give Noin more encouragement, since Noin clearly didn't have any of her own.

"Sister In-law?" Noin asked confused.

And for a second Relena was puzzled. Wasn't it obvious, even with her brothers cheating he is going eventually marry you? Why do you think he kept you around for so long? Good company?

"Well yes of course" Relena stated letting her lips turn into a bright smile. "It's about time he started to settle down and carry on the family's name, and he couldn't have chosen a more perfect woman."

With such a dense mind.

"You're not joking are you?"

No Noin, I'm just telling you this because I love to see you smile.

"You are a strong woman Noin, you belong with Zechs."

It didn't matter what Relena had to do, Zechs and Noin were going to get married. For the exception of her weak love struck woman qualities, Noin made the perfect woman for Zechs. Zechs needed someone strong, intelligent, graceful, and someone with enough patience to keep up with his bull shit….and also not a man…most certainly not a man, she didn't care how strong, intelligent, and how graceful of a homosexual he could be. A kingdom cannot and will not be ruled by a faggot.

Woman these days, do not know how to keep a man.

"Thank you Relena," Noin said embracing Relena in a hug, "I would not have dreamed of a better sister In-law either."

Your welcome. Relena thought in annoyance. Gosh did she have to do everything herself.

She saw that Noin was about to say something when she saw a group of workers drop a stack of fragile boxes in front of her, making a loud crash.

"Sorry Ma'am!" one of the workers called out.

Relena huffed as she looked at the workers cleaning the newly caused mess.

Clearly she did.

"The help never take into consideration other peoples property." They must all come from L2 or something. Everyone she met from L2 always ruined what didn't belong to them.

She watched as one of the maids with a short brown ponytail juggle two items at once, almost knocking both items over. "I better go stop them before they make a mess of things" Relena added as she narrowed her eyes at the maid.

"Alright well I have a few things to take care of but I'll come back to help later" Noin said as she headed for the door.

Relena eyed the box in Noin's hand and resisted rolling her eyes and saying.

There is nothing in the world you could get Zechs that he would actually appreciate.

She's tried, and then stopped trying. That man will forever be unsatisfied.

She watched as the maid with the short braid picked up with her dirty hands another fragile glass item and felt her entire body rush with anger. "Alright see you later Noin" Relena said as she stormed over to the maid, she didn't have time to care about Noin and her 'Zechs conquering' strategic failures at the moment. Right now, she had to save her secret proposal party from looking like an orphanage ball.

Relena stormed right to the maid with the short pony tail, the maid was currently sorting the boxes.

"Put that down and go put on a pair of gloves" Relena order, "You hands are filthy."

The maid jumped and whisked around, almost dropping the fragile item. "Sorry Ma'am" the timid voice squeaked.

Relena gave her the once over, and took an inward breath. She didn't understand why she lost her cool when she saw that woman, but she knew she had to regain it fast. For the Queen of the World never loses her temper, especially when it's was someone of the working class, she had to show sympathy towards them. They were hard working citizens of the world, they just…they just…

Shouldn't act carelessly when handling items that do not belong to them, that's all.

Relena shifted from side-to-side waiting for the rest of the workers attention, and noticed that she wasn't getting it.

She huffed cleared her throat loudly, and when she didn't get everyone attention, she cleared her throat for the second time, very loudly.

The whole garden went quite, and Relena let a pleased smile come across her face.

"Good afternoon every one" Relena said politely, she didn't let her annoyance show in her voice, the Queen of the World never gets annoyed.

The group of workers and maids all gave their greetings and Relena clasped her hands in front of her and continued,

"I want to give my gratitude to everyone here today who is putting so much hard work into making this day for my brother, Zechs Peacecrft, birthday Fall party and enjoyable event."

Relena stood there, perfectly posed, perfectly diplomatic, and with a perfect smile.

"I see a few familiar faces' from past years in the crowd and I have to say, you men and woman have done a marvellous job, so give yourself a round of applause."

Relena raised her hands and started the round of applause that quickly spread excitedly throughout the garden. She let her elegant smile meet other workers smiles as she nodded in approval.

"Now the only thing I ask of you is…"

She let a pause ring out for maximum affect.

"…That we work to our greatest potential and let's have fun" Relena cheered and didn't have to start the applause and cheers that rang out within the garden. She dropped in a few "Have fun with it guys" and "Let's get to work" as she smiled and let a graceful laugh exchange between maids.

Between the cheers and the applause Relena let a real smile slip in, she would never let herself completely admit it but, she absolutely loved delegating the Fall party decoration. Sometimes, when everyone was hard at work, she would help string on lights on the large hedge's and tree's, and other times she would help in the kitchen and taste test the food, and even learn some cooking techniques. But her favourite was helping with the flower arrangements. Every year Zechs specifically asked for white lilies, she didn't know why he always asked but, white lilies were her favourite.

Before she knew it, the decorations were almost finished and Relena surprisingly found herself sweeping the steps of the ballroom that led into the garden. She really didn't mind sweeping, it was a calming motion and felt that's probably why the maids enjoyed it so much.

As Relena finished sweeping the steps, she made her way across hall to one of the side doors, letting her gaze get lost in the beautiful violet and white silk curtains that decorated the ceiling ands the walls, each color joined together to meet in the middle where the large elaborate chandelier hung in the middle.

The ballroom was always so beautiful, like a cold winter shimmer on a hot summer day.

Relena felt herself do a little skip in excitement, for the exception of the morning with Dorothy, and the afternoon run-in with Zechs, things seemed to be going quite nicely. As she came close to the side doors, she quickly glanced around sneakily like a small child before deciding to do another skip, but this time, she felt something hit against her foot.

Surprised, she searched for what she had kicked and spotted a dirty white lily abandoned on floor a few feet from where she was standing.

With a little apologetic smile on her lips, Relena walked over and crouched on her back legs to the side.

I'm sorry, Relena said inwardly as she grazed its petal.

"Oh let me get that for you," a maid's voice said, and when Relena looked up, her face fell.

It was the klutz with the short braid; it's probably her fault why it got there in the first place.

Relena stood up quickly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and daintily plucked the lily out of the maid's fingers with her left hand. Dirty hands should not be touching her lily. "Let me take that fro-"

"Ah my Miss Relena!" Relena heard the maid gasp.

Oh my God, what now.

Relena looked at the maid with annoying eyes and then looked puzzled when she saw the maid gushing face.

"Yes" Relena hissed, gosh what was wrong with this woman.

"de ring it so pretty, it so big-oh my lord are ya getting?-dis is won'derful, I con't believe it-"

Relena felt her entire body go cold as she clutched her left hand to her chest. Just who did this woman think she is, she was going to ruin everything!

"Don't you have work to do" Relena spat defensively.

The maid became timid and stopped her babbling.

Finally.

What was with the people of L2, can't they just mind their own business.

"Well?" Relena hissed, her expression all but gentle.

"Well…I…I saw de…"

She didn't know why this maid made her so anger, uncomfortable, tense. From the short cropped braid, to the big tired eyes, to the slim but unhealthy body, to her lack of proper use of the English language.

She knew about the theft rate on L2 and even though she didn't want to judge, that maid looked like she was capable of such actions, actually, they all did.

"How about you-" Relena began without realizing, "go back to work-" she really wasn't trying to be rude, "and mind your own-" Relena reached up and plucked a piece of grass off of the maid shoulder, a thin icy smile on her lips, "pretty little business." Really she wasn't.

She watched the maid falter and felt satisfied. It was about time that woman found her place.

"Now shoo," Relena said waving her hand. "There is lots of work to be done."

The maid nodded and quickly scurried away, and Relena glanced down at her promise ring and then narrowed her eyes at the maid.

She didn't know exactly why, but by the end of the night, Relena would see to it that she was fired.

She couldn't possibly have a potential thief running around now could she?

Relena sighed and walked to a near table beside one the side doors that lead to the rest of the estate. She took the lily that was in her hand and put it in the middle of the flower decorations that sat on the table.

I shouldn't let that maid distract me, Relena thought as she inhaled the sent of the flowers with a soft smile.

I should be focused on my special night.

She let her ring rub against the petals and closed her eyes, allowing the image of Heero bending on one knee and proposing to her to fill her mind.

Because tonight was the night her dreams of Heero Yu-

"Oh my, what a diligent, hard worker you are Miss Relena."

These interruptions were starting to get really annoying.

Relena didn't even bother force on a smile when she turned to look at Dorothy.

"Hello Dorothy" Relena said.

Now goodbye.

"Well I must say that you have out done yourself Miss Relena" Dorothy continued, not fazed by Relena's rudeness.

Relena just smiled back in return, she was still angry about the morning…and the afternoon, and didn't want to deal with Dorothy Catalonia anymore than she wanted to deal with her brother. Why did all the blondes always get on her nerves? And all those with pony tails want to take and destroy what doesn't belong to them.

"Here is you dress Miss Relena" Dorothy suddenly said breaking the silence. Relena took the dress and was about to say her thank you's when she heard a sudden burst of giggles come from Dorothy's mouth.

What now.

"Oh Relena," Dorothy started, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What so funny Dorothy that you can not contain yourself."

"You must have been working extra hard this year."

"I beg your pardon?" Relena asked confused and annoyed.

"You got a little patch of dust on your nose." Dorothy said.

Relena face turned a bright pink and quickly looked in the reflection of the glass flower vase.

Oh my God, I've been walking around like this all day.

How embaressing.

"Oh Relena it's not that bad" Dorothy commented, "It's quite cute in my opinion."

Yes well, your opinion is rather unsettling.

Embarrassed, Relena took her finger and began trying to rub the spot off her nose only to win another burst of giggles from Dorothy.

"What?" Relena asked, shooting daggers at her best friend.

"You are completely missing the spot" Dorothy said, "Here let me-"

As soon as Relena saw Dorothy's hand stretched out she instantly flinched. It was like a new born reflex she didn't know she created.

"I'll do it" Relena snapped and took her hand and rubbed her nose aggressively.

With a huff, Relena looked back and Dorothy and began "Is this bett-"

But was stopped cold by what she saw in front of her now.

The sight was open.

Pure.

Raw.

Emotion.

And the worst of it all;

It was pain.

An emotion so rare to grace Dorothy's face that it was almost blinding when it showed.

"Sometimes…" Dorothy began, in a voice that could restrict blood vessels in agony. "It's like you don't even know who I am."

Relena felt herself feel trapped, like Dorothy's words were as evenly intense as the power of her eyes, binding her still with nothing left to say.

This was the Dorothy that would only appear in front of her, the Dorothy that would stay in hiding in fear of the evil in the world.

The Dorothy that reminded her that, they were once children…but never kids.

It was that Dorothy that Relena would forever fight against.

Because that Dorothy would never let go of her heart.

"Here are your shoe's" Dorothy suddenly said, thrusting a bag in Relena's direction.

Relena took the bag quietly breaking eye contact, still shaken by the haunting image.

The stillness echo between them and Relena felt like she had to say something, anything to erase that image out of her mind.

"Dorothy I-"

"I'll be in the dressing room" Dorothy cut in, and with that, turned and walked away without a second glance.

Relena stood there confused.

Alone.

And fighting.

Fighting with herself, fighting with guilt. Did she do this? Did she cause that look on Dorothy's face?

Relena took a deep breath and relaxed with her answer.

No she didn't.

Dorothy is just being as she always was, trying to get what she can't have and jealous when someone else had it.

Dorothy would get over it eventually; she had to if she is going to be her bridesmaid.

And she would be her bridesmaid. Dorothy didn't have a say in the matters of the Queen of the world.

Relena looked at the time and visibly brightened. One hour before the doors opened and her secret proposal party began.

And Relena had a feeling that tonight was going to be a night like no other.

She did a little jumping squeal, she was so excited, the day that she has been waiting for forever since the end of the war was finally upon her.

Relena began perkily walking towards the kitchen, a huge smile spread in her lips.

All this excitement called for a drink.

x_x

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors <em>_notes:_This was Part one, part two is coming really soon, like I'm working on it as you read this soon :D. Also Chapter 1 has been revised for grammatical error's and what not and it's now a much more enjoyable read! :D. DON'T worry, the beautiful plot has not been touched.**

_**Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****part ****1 ****and ****remember ****to ****Review! ****I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****from ****you.**^.^_


End file.
